Class 1-T
Class 1-T, later known as 2-T and 3-T, is one of the many classes in U.A. High and one of the most prominent in the Hero Department. It has a total of twenty students, who all live in a complex of apartments in the Heights Alliance. It was originally known as Class A. It is the homeroom class of the Main Protagonists of My Hero World as well as one of its main settings. Overview Members Teachers Students Note: Arranged in seating order. Rankings Entrance Exam= These are the rankings for the participants of the Entrance Exam: *'1st': Pedro Yoiowari (Villain:45, Rescue:45, Total:90) *'2nd': Kaio Kinbena (Villain:80, Rescue:0, Total:80) *'4th': Delsin D. Draco (Villain:30, Rescue:45, Total:75) *'5th': Huit Poirier (Villain:40, Rescue:30, Total:70) *'8th': Julia Briar (Villain:20, Rescue:45, Total:65) *'9th': Kizo Kokka (Villain:38, Rescue:26, Total:64) *'10th': Shohin Kaisha (Villain:47, Rescue:15, Total:62) |-| Quirk Apprehension= This is the Class' Quirk Apprehension ranking: *'1st': Shiawaze Yaunai *'2nd': Kago Yoiowari *'3rd': Kaio Kinbena *'4th': Huit Poirier *'5th': Delsin D. Draco *'6th': Pedro Yoiowari *'7th': Kizo Kokka *'8th': Rick Rodriguez *'9th': Saki Yura *'10th': Shohin Kaisha *'11th': Julia Briar *'12th': Ari Hachimitsu *'13th': Braun Alamo *'14th': Meara Hotaru *'15th': Akio Riko *'16th': Maya Corona *'17th': Goji Yura *'18th': Erai Yaunai *'19th': Emi Burgess *'20th': Imani Josaiah |-| Class Grades= This is the Class' overall Grade ranking, for the first semester of their first year: *'1st': Pedro Yoiowari *'2nd': Shiawaze Yaunai *'3rd': Huit Poirier *'4th': Kago Yoiowari *'5th': Delsin D. Draco *'6th': Imani Josaiah *'7th': Kaio Kinbena *'8th': Kizo Kokka *'9th': Julia Briar *'10th': Maya Corona *'11th': Saki Yura *'12th': Rick Rodriguez *'13th': Ari Hachimitsu *'14th': Erai Yaunai *'15th': Shohin Kaisha *'16th': Braun Alamo *'17th': Akio Riko *'18th': Meara Hotaru *'19th': Emi Burgess *'20th': Goji Yura For their second semester: *'1st': Shiawaze Yaunai *'2nd': Pedro Yoiowari *'3rd': Imani Josaiah *'4th': Delsin D. Draco *'5th': Kago Yoiowari *'6th': Kaio Kinbena *'7th': Kizo Kokka *'8th': Huit Poirier *'9th': Saki Yura *'10th': Rick Rodriguez *'11th': Julia Briar *'12th': Maya Corona *'13th': Shohin Kaisha *'14th': Ari Hachimitsu *'15th': Braun Alamo *'16th': Erai Yaunai *'17th': Emi Burgess *'18th': Goji Yura *'19th': Meara Hotaru *'20th': Akio Riko |-| Sports Festival= Their rankings in the Sports Festival: :Obstacle Race :*'1st': Delsin D. Draco :*'2nd': Kaio Kinbena :*'3rd': Kago Yoiowari :*'6th': Huit Poirier :*'8th': Braun Alamo :*'9th': Rick Rodriguez :*'11th': Pedro Yoiowari :*'13th': Shohin Kaisha :*'14th': Ari Hachimitsu :*'15th': Julia Briar :*'16th': Shiawaze Yaunai :*'19th': Erai Yaunai :*'20th': Meara Hotaru :*'21st': Saki Yura :*'23th': Goji Yura :*'29th': Emi Burgess :*'30th': Akio Riko :*'31st': Imani Josaiah :*'35th': Kizo Kokka :*'37th': Maya Corona :Flag Capture :*'1st': Team Kago (Kago, Shiawaze, Huit, Goji) :*'2nd': Team Kaio (Kaio, Rick, Meara, Shohin) :*'3rd': Team Delsin (Delsin, Braun, Julia, .) :*'.': Team Erai (Erai, Pedro, Ari, Kizo) :*'.': Team Emi (Emi, Saki, Imani, Maya) :Tag-Team Tournament :Overall :*'1st': :*'2nd': :*'3rd': |-| Ages= All of them from during 2081's January 1st, put along with their birthdate. From oldest to youngest: *'Kaio' - 18 - January 1st *'Rick' - 17 - March 4th *'Meara' - 17 - June 10th *'Braun' - 17 - August 3rd *'Kago' - 17 - December 5th *'Pedro' - 16 - January 5th *'Huit' - 16 - January 7th *'Goji' - 16 - February 11th *'Shohin' - 16 - April 15th *'Shiawaze' - 16 - May 8th *'Delsin' - 16 - June 10th *'Ari' - 16 - August 8th *'Kizo' - 16 - August 13th *'Julia' - 16 - October 10th *'Imani' - 16 - December 25th *'Saki' - 15 - February 1st *'Maya' - 15 - June 25th *'Erai' - 15 - July 1st *'Akio' - 15 - August 10th *'Emi' - 15 - November 1st |-| Statures= From tallest to smallest: *'Rick' - 184cm/6'05" ft. *'Braun' - 183cm/6'05" ft. *'Huit' - 183cm/6'0" ft. *'Kaio' - 182cm/6'0" ft. *'Kizo' - 181cm/5'95" ft. *'Shiawaze' - 180cm/5'9" ft. *'Ari' - 179cm/5'9" ft. *'Pedro' - 179cm/5'88" ft. *'Shohin' - 179cm/5'87" ft. *'Delsin' - 178cm/5'85" ft. *'Kago' - 177cm/5'8" ft. *'Meara' - 174cm/5'7" ft. *'Julia' - 171cm/5'6" ft. *'Akio' - 170cm/5'6" ft. *'Maya' - 169cm/5'55" ft. *'Goji' - 168cm/5'53" ft. *'Saki' - 168cm/5'51" ft. *'Imani' - 167cm/5'5" ft. *'Erai' - 167cm/5'5" ft. *'Emi' - 161cm/5'3" ft. Relationships Trivia *The students say that the "T" stands for Tomo (友) which means Companions, alluding to their developing camaraderie. *The class has a pretty diverse roster due to the fact it is one of the pioneering ones in regards to accepting people from other countries. Specifically: **Julia is British. **Delsin is half-German and half-British. **Pedro is half-Japanese and half-Spanish. **Huit is French. **Kaio is half-Japanese and half-American. **Braun is Brazillian. **Rick is Spanish. **Imani is African. **Emi is half-Japanese and half-Scottish. **Meara is half-Japanese and half-Irish. **Maya is Italian. *The class possesses a Whatsapp group, created by Saki, who wanted everyone to communicate more. **Similarly, both the boys and girls made a gender-specific group. **There are also group-chats within the class. Category:Classes Category:U.A. Classes Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World